Sufrimiento Mutuo
by Wonderlan-Yaoi
Summary: Sousuke a malinterpretado todo y ahora ambos deben sufrir. Porque antes de actuar, debes pensar en como te sientes. SouMako.


No tengo idea de porque he hecho este one-shot a las 11… me ha llegado así sin mas y me decidí escribirlo. Bien, tengo fics pendientes, pero cuando la inspiración no llega, no llega. Espero y lo disfruten, es un SouMako como de costumbre, pero un poco… ¿doloroso? Algo así, sin más, el fic:

_**Sufrimiento mutuo. **_

Sousuke se había dado cuenta y decir que no, seria mentir descaradamente; Makoto era tan obvio que rozaba lo irónico, Sousuke no podía llegar a sentir más que una pena inmensa por aquel chico. Y pensar que Sousuke creía que Makoto era sensato, pero sus esperanzas decayeron al escucharlo de Rin.

"_Espero y que no le rechaces"_

La simple idea de emparentarse con Makoto le producía nauseas, si bien, no era homofóbico, ya que su mejor amigo salía con Nanase, pero nunca se vio a el mismo involucrado en una relación homosexual, por lo tanto la idea de aceptar a Makoto seria ilógica e imposible.

Estaba listo para decírselo, le había comentado a Rin su decisión y el otro solo pudo pronunciar ciertas palabras que le desconcertaron.

"_Te llevaras una gran sorpresa, Sousuke. Makoto no es como lo piensas"_

No supo exactamente a que se refería pero eso de nada importaba. Estaba fuera de la casa de Makoto y ya había tocado el timbre, se escucharon estruendos pero decidió ignorarlos completamente, no quería pensar en que Makoto se arreglaba para recibirle.

-¿Yamazaki-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí?- se sintió completamente apenado, pero en el mal sentido. Curiosamente era sorpresa para Makoto que él llegara ahí pero Sousuke sabía que seguramente le vio por la ventana; esto le arranco una mueca del rostro, algo parecido al asco, decepción y desagrado; para él Makoto era como una chica de televisión. Tonta e insulsa, que solo trataba de llamar la atención comportándose de manera inocente frente al chico que quiere. _Patético. _

-Quería hablar de un asunto contigo- dijo simplemente, el otro pareció entender el punto y salió de la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Caminaron unos pocos metros y Sousuke se dispuso a hablar.

-No quiero nada contigo, Tachibana- el silencio se hizo presente y por un momento Sousuke pensó que Makoto lloraría, pero vaya que se equivoco, ya que solo escucho una risa. Se giro abruptamente, encontrándose con que Makoto efectivamente reía, se sintió extraño y pensó que algo andaba mal.

-Bueno, gracias por aclararlo, Yamazaki-kun. Es bueno saberlo- le vio sonreír y su pensamiento no razonaba de manera correcta.

-Pero… ¿Qué tu no estabas…?-

-¿Qué? ¿Enamorado de ti? ¡Que va! Solo le he mencionado a Rin que me caías bien, pero al parecer me lo ha tomado a mal. Tuve fiebre la semana pasada y presiento que tuvo algo que ver. Pero olvidemos que esto paso ¿si? Me alegra saber que tienes buena autoestima, Yamazaki-kun. Pero me seria imposible enamorarme de alguien… así. Hasta luego- y se marcho sin mas, dejando a Sousuke confundido a la vez que tremendamente ofendido por sus palabras. Pero algo más, una sensación de malestar en el pecho, un dolor latente y un nudo en la garganta.

_Me ilusione a la idea de que le gustaba… Y todo a sido un malentendido… ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel, Tachibana?_

Makoto al girar la esquina, se recargo en la pared y soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo, fue bajando lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, abrió su boca y aspiro fuerte, pero eso no seria suficiente. Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer sin remedio, sollozos silenciosos salían de su garganta y se aferro a si mismo.

_¿Porque has tenido que ser tan cruel, Yamazaki?_

**¿Les gusto? A mi me ha dejado un nudo en la garganta por extrañas razones, no me gusta escribir cosas tristes o de este tipo, así que me siento extraña. Espero ustedes si lo hayan disfrutado. Saben que se aceptan comentarios, peticiones y sugerencias, también criticas, pero constructivas, no destructivas. Eso es todo por ahora y nos vemos en el siguiente fic que se me ocurra. Bye Bye~… ¿Reviews? :3 **


End file.
